


Catch Me If You Can

by MoonlightIcarus



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: Just your average story of tripping on the sidewalk and being caught by a handsome stranger.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Catch Me If You Can

Being a teacher meant Qrow never really had a day off. Sure there were plenty of days when he didn't need to go into work, but that didn't mean he wasn't working. Just grading papers was a full time job all its own.

Because of that Qrow adapted the mentality of having breaks through his days rather than any full days off, he placed himself and his work along a set schedule. It seemed like nothing, but it had made such a difference in his life, giving it some structure. It wasn't entirely his idea. Ruby and he friends made a basic outline of it, and Tai had helped him to keep it after he joined AA.

Qrow preferred not to think about it as it always made his craving for a drink even stronger. To distract himself he picked up his brisk pace down the street. It was Saturday and that meant a lunch away from the essays he had assigned last week. 

Now his thoughts were all about the cafe he was going to and what he'd eat there. Probably a sandwich, definitely a coffee, and there was always the possibility of a pastry if he felt like putting out the extra cash that he really should be saving.

He spead up his gait again, but unfortunately that was a mistake. As he lost himself in though Qrow failed to see the lip in the sidewalk, and when he hit it he came tumbling to the ground.

Except he never hit the pavement. One second he was falling and the next he was getting yanked back up into a standing position by the hand he only now registered around his wrist. Qrow put his hands on the arms of the stranger who helped him up in an attempt to repaint his balance, but when Qrow saw his face he stepped back and almost tripped again. 

The man was handsome, needlessly so. Bright green eyes, red hair, a jaw line that was fit for GQ, and smile to match. The guy was fit too, dressed in running shorts and a white sleeveless workout shirt that showed off every muscle of his torso.

Qrow caught himself stairing and his face was burning from shame. The only saving grace was that anyone who stopped to watch him fall had already lost interest and moved out on their merry way.

"Hey, uh, thanks for that." Qrow spoke lamely as he thrust his hand out towards the stranger in a rough manner.

The guy took his hand and Qrow felt his strong grip through the short connection. "It's not a problem. I'm jsut happy I was able to catch you otherwise things could have gotten ugly." Of course he'd punctuated it with that smile of his, somehow intimidating Wrow with the welcoming gesture.

"I'm Qrow." He immediately regretted saying it, the stranger hadn't asked for his name and it was awkward to randomly introduce himself without prompting.

"Nice to meet you I'm Clover. You doing alright today."

"I'm...good, I guess. I was about to get lunch." After think for a second Wrow continued. "Would you like to join me." Qrow hadn't intended on sharing lunch with anyone, not that me would mind getting to look a Clover for a little while longer, but he extend the invitation automatically. Paying for a meal is the correct way to thank someone for their help, right?

"Lunch does sound good, but I'd hate to intrude on your alone time."

"Its fine really, I don't mind." God, why was he being so pushy about it, he didn't know why, but Qrow just wasn't ready to let Clover leave yet.

"If you insist I cant say no, but al least pick where we eat since I'm intruding on you." Could this man please be less polite, it would make letting him leave be easier.

Qrow took a deep breath before speaking. "There's a little coffee shop just down the street if you dont mind."

"That sounds lovely, lead the way."

Qrow began to walk as Clover followed him. Maybe a little shake up to his schedule would be a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always ecstatic to recieve comments. Let me know if you want a chapter two with their coffee date.


End file.
